CHRIS’S FIRST DEMON
by mike2005
Summary: Baby Chris has his first encounter with a powerful Demon


CHRIS'S FIRST DEMON  
  
INT. GOLDEN GATE PARK  
  
Piper and Leo are walking through the park, with Wyatt and baby Chris. They all just had a family panic together to get over the chaos from the past weeks.  
  
Then baby Chris starts to cry.  
  
Leo Ar, Is Chris over excited  
  
Piper Yeah he is, let's take them home.  
  
As Leo and Piper walk to the car, a Demon materializes out of nowhere, in front of them. He throws a fire ball at Piper. She freezes it and tells Leo to get the boys out of here.  
  
Piper Leo quick orb, NOW!  
  
Demon I don't think so witch  
  
As Leo is about to orb the boys home. The Demon waves his hands. Then Leo gets knock to the ground.  
  
Piper What the heck just happened?  
  
Piper turns to the Demon and shouts what did you do to him.  
  
Demon I took his powers witch, now I will be taking your baby!!  
  
Piper I don't think so, buster.  
  
Suddenly Piper raises both her hands, to blow him up; But the Demon blinks out of the way. Then he blinks back  
  
Demon I'm too strong for you witch  
  
And with that the Demon flips his hand and he sends Piper flying, hitting a tree and getting herself knock unconscious  
  
Leo starts to panic; he tries to orb again, but to no avail.  
  
Leo realizing he can't get the boys home. Leo decides to fight off the Demon. Leo gets up and tries to punch the Demon, but every time the Demon just waves his hand a keeps send Leo flying across the park back and forth back and forth. Until the Demon just waves his hand one time and send Leo to wear Piper is laying. Leo looks to see if piper is still breath.  
  
Leo Thank god,  
  
Then Leo tries to wake piper up.  
  
Leo Piper wake up, piper own sons need you. Piper wake please  
  
But piper was still unconscious.  
  
Things were going from bad to worse.  
  
The demon was getting closer and closer to baby Chris, Wyatt blinks both his eyes to try to vanquish the demon but he was not feeling too well. As the demon got closer to Chris. Leo notice that there was a large rock by piper's hand, so he pick up the rock and shouts at the demon.  
  
Leo Why don't you pick on someone your own size?  
  
The demon turns around and looks at Leo, Leo with the last of his strength throws to rock at the demon. It hits to demon's head and knock him out. Leo falls back to the ground getting his breath back. He goes over to check on Chris and Wyatt, and then Leo goes and checks on piper.  
  
Leo Piper  
  
INT. MANOR – KITCHEN  
  
Paige is staying by the cooker making some lunch, she hears phoebe coming through the back door.  
  
Paige Hi Phoebe,  
  
Phoebe Hey Paige, what are you cooking?  
  
Paige Just some egg on toast. Do you want some?  
  
Phoebe No thanks I've eaten already.  
  
Paige Ok, do you know what time Piper and Leo are going to return home from the park?  
  
Phoebe Hasn't they come back yet  
  
Paige No it's been nearly 3 hours.  
  
Phoebe decides to call for Leo.  
  
Phoebe LEO!!!  
  
But there was no answer. Both phoebe and Paige start to worry.  
  
Paige Why isn't Leo answering us?  
  
Phoebe I don't know, I think we should scry for them.  
  
Paige Ok and then we orb to them.  
  
Phoebe Ok let's get scrying.  
  
Phoebe and Paige went up the stairs to the attic; Paige got the crystal and the map and started to scry for Piper and Leo. While phoebe tried to phone Piper on her mobile. But there was no answer. Paige calls to phoebe that she has found them at golden gate park. And they are under attack, by a demon  
  
Paige Phoebe hurry we need to get to Piper and Leo now.  
  
Phoebe Ok ok I'm coming.  
  
Paige and phoebe orb to golden gate park.  
  
Phoebe and Paige orb in just as the demon is about to take Chris.  
  
Phoebe Hey!! Take your hands off my nephew  
  
Paige Yeah  
  
Phoebe looks around and sees that piper is still lying on the ground from the earlier attack.  
  
Phoebe Paige we need to get everyone home before that demon gets Chris.  
  
Paige Right you take the demon I will go and help Leo with Piper and the boys  
  
Phoebe Don't be long; remember I don't have any powers.  
  
Paige I will.  
  
Phoebe goes up to the demon, she punches him in the face then she starts to do some of her martial art skills. Phoebe get some pretty go hit but with out her power she can't hold him for long and he sends her flying. Phoebe just misses the tree. Then Paige shouts to phoebe that it's time to go.  
  
Paige Phoebe come on we are leaving.  
  
And Paige orbs the family back to the manor.  
  
INT. MANOR – PARLOR  
  
They all get back to the manor safely. Leo takes piper up stairs to her bed; Phoebe and Paige take Wyatt and Chris to their cots. Leo is sitting next to Piper trying to heal her but, with no power is pointless.  
  
Leo Dam it,  
  
Leo feels that he has failed to protect his wife and boys.  
  
Leo Piper I'm so sorry I shouldn't off stayed down.  
  
Phoebe is standing by the door.  
  
Phoebe Leo don't be silly this isn't your fault at all. You can't blame yourself. Piper knows what she was doing. I know that. Ok so it's demon time. First things first do you have any idea what type of demon it is?  
  
Leo Um I'm not sure, with out my powers I can't find out. Have you checked the book?  
  
Phoebe Paige is doing that as we speck so, I will go and see if she has found anything.  
  
INT. ATTIC  
  
Paige is looking through the book.  
  
Phoebe Paige, have you found that demon yet?  
  
Paige No not exactly,  
  
Phoebe What do you mean not exactly?  
  
Paige I've three demons who match. But there are no pictures.  
  
Phoebe Ok so let's see if we can narrow it down to just one.  
  
Paige How is Piper?  
  
Phoebe She is still unconscious. Leo is still with her.  
  
Paige Ok, so let's get back to the demon  
  
Phoebe Right, so what do we know about this demon.  
  
Paige Um that he has telekinetic, blinking and  
  
Leo Fire balls.  
  
Phoebe Hey Leo, has piper?  
  
Piper I'm feeling ruff,  
  
Both Phoebe and Paige give Piper a little cuddle.  
  
Piper Ouch hey people person still in pain here.  
  
Phoebe O sorry honey, ok Paige how many does that leave?  
  
Paige That leaves two. We still need more info.  
  
Piper Ok yeah, he took Leo powers.  
  
Paige Well we are in luck. Here are the demon or better still demons.  
  
Paige It's the Tilmitt demons, these demons live in wet, cold, damp caves. They have telekinetic and fire ball power and also have the power to blink and to take powers of powerful beings away. (But not perment). That's all it says. Leo Well does it say how long it takes for the powers to return?  
  
Paige Yes, um we have to make a potion then say a power of power spell.  
  
Piper Ok easy  
  
Paige has this worry look on her face.  
  
Piper What is the problem?  
  
Paige No problem  
  
Piper Come on Paige, what is it?  
  
Paige Well I've just read that we need the demon that took Leo's powers. And the only way to get them here is to have some bait.  
  
Phoebe Right so I will be the bait.  
  
Paige Um that's sweet but we need a new born baby.  
  
Phoebe WHAT!!  
  
Leo WHAT!!!  
  
Piper No please don't tell me that he was after Chris.  
  
Paige Yes and Wyatt. It also says that the queen of these demons eat babies at an age. Sick  
  
Leo, Phoebe and Piper just can't believe what they just hear.  
  
Paige so what are we going to do?  
  
All speechless.  
  
INT CAVE NEAR THE SEA-  
  
Demon blinks in.  
  
Demon 2 Did you get the charmed ones baby?  
  
Demon No their stupid whitelighter, knock me out with a rock.  
  
Demon 2 WHAT! A rock. You are meant to be one of the strongest demons in the whole underworld. What is mux going to say about this?  
  
Mux (voice) I'm going to kill the lot of you. You useless lot of demons.  
  
Female demon Mux I will go and finish what these low lives couldn't do.  
  
Mux Very well, but remember, if you fail me then its bye bye  
  
With that Mux waves her hands and the demon standing next to her busts into flames.  
  
Demon Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Female demon Right away master.  
  
And the female demon blinks out.  
  
INT. MANOR- PIPER'S BEDROOM  
  
Piper is feeding Chris and phoebe is playing with Wyatt.  
  
Piper Why is it every time I have a child some kind of demon what to kill them  
  
Phoebe I don't know sweetie,  
  
Piper starts to cry, with the emotion of nearly lose both son. Phoebe walks up to Piper and gives her another hug, to try and calm her down. As both of them hug Paige walk through the door shouting I've just wrote a spell to carry us to the cave where these demons live.  
  
Piper Who's going to look after the boys, Leo can't do it.  
  
Paige O yeah. I forgot that.  
  
Phoebe So who is going to stay here with them?  
  
Just then the girls hear a strange voice.  
  
Voice How about me  
  
Piper Prue  
  
Voice No sorry it's not Prue  
  
And the stranger orbs in.  
  
Voice Hi I'm Leanne. Nice to finally meet the charmed ones.  
  
Phoebe Nice to meet you.  
  
Paige Yeah, nice to meet you  
  
Piper Um who sent you here?  
  
Leanne Leo and the other elders  
  
Piper calls for Leo  
  
Piper Leo, can you come here for a sec.  
  
Leo Yeah what wrong?  
  
Piper Did you ask the elders to send us another whitelighter?  
  
Leo Well with me with out my powers, I can't heal you.  
  
Piper does agree to the fact that the elders have sent another lighter.  
  
Leanne Look piper the only reason I'm here is that you needed someone to watch your children, and occasionally heal you. And btw I thought that it was unfair the way the elders were treating you and Leo.  
  
Piper is starting to trust Leanne.  
  
Piper Thank you.  
  
Paige Ok now that Chris and Wyatt are sorted. Shall we pay back that demon?  
  
Phoebe Yeah  
  
Piper Let them try and mess with a mother.  
  
Paige Ok ready  
  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe read the spell together.  
  
In this place and in this hour,  
  
We call upon the ancient power Bring us now to these demons  
  
There was a yellow bright light and whoosh. They were gone.  
  
Leanne Good luck  
  
Leo Me too. INT. THE TILMITT'S CAVE  
  
The girls materialize and have a look round  
  
Phoebe Are you sure that spell sent us to the right cave.  
  
Paige Yes I got it off one of the Nymphs.  
  
Piper Ok, look we need to be quick I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
All of a sudden the Tilmitt demons all blink in, all armored up with fire and water balls. Ready to throw at the Charmed ones.  
  
Piper Whoa  
  
Piper then freezes all the demons.  
  
Phoebe Ok so which one was it again who tired to get Chris and Wyatt?  
  
Demon It was me, witch. I thought you might come after me so I set this trap for you. But I would I thought it would have only been two of you.  
  
Piper Well sorry I'm still not unconscious.  
  
And Piper tries to freeze him. But her just blinked out.  
  
Piper Dam it. I really pissed off with him, blinking ever time I try and use my powers.  
  
Paige Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we use.  
  
Paige then wisped her idea to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe That's not bad really  
  
Piper It might work, what have we got to lose Paige and Phoebe NOTHING  
  
Piper Ok then let's vanquish this demon.  
  
The demon blinks in and the girls do Paige's plan.  
  
Piper pretends to freeze him. But just as he blinks, piper quickly freezes him and Paige calls for a fire ball that one of the other frozen demons have and then throws at the blinking demon. The fire ball hits the demon and he blows up.  
  
Demon Noooooooo, ahhhhhhhhh  
  
Bang!!!!  
  
Piper Well then shall we finish them off?  
  
Phoebe Wait don't well need the potion, Paige  
  
Paige checks her pockets.  
  
Paige I forgot it.  
  
Piper What!!  
  
Paige I'm sorry.  
  
Piper Its ok, Look why don't you call for all their fire and water balls and send them back to them.  
  
Paige I can't.  
  
Phoebe Shame I haven't got my empath power.  
  
Piper Phoebe don't go there. Why don't we just say a power of three spell. You know to protect us from the fire and water balls.  
  
Phoebe Ok, give me a few seconds.  
  
Paige Hurry  
  
While the girls wait for phoebe to writing the spell.  
  
INT. MANOR – PARLOR  
  
But at the manor Leanne and Leo are having a chat about being married to a charmed and the pain of being an elder.  
  
Leanne So, is being an elder is as much fun as being a whitelighter?  
  
Leo No I would prefer being just human. Growing old with piper, watch my sons grow up.  
  
Leanne Arrr, that's so sweet. I would love to able to have children. But I understand what I am.  
  
Leo gives Leanne a soft smile.  
  
Just then the female demon blinks in with a darklighter.  
  
Female demon Where are the babies?  
  
Leanne turns in horror. Leo tells Leanne to orb the boys to the elders.  
  
Leo Leanne quick orb and take the boys.  
  
Leanne Yes.  
  
Leanne starts to orb. The female demon raises her hand. But Leo picks up a chair and knocks the female demon on the floor.  
  
Leo GO NOW!!!  
  
The darklighter gets his crossbow and aim it at Leo. But Leanne sends him flying. Leo looks at Leanne and can not believe what he has just seen. But just as she orbs the female demon picks up the darklighters arrow and stabs it in Leanne. Leanne drops to the ground in pain. Then the darklighter asks the female demon if he can have some funny with Leo.  
  
Darklighter Can I torture him? Please.  
  
Female demon Go on and make it painful.  
  
Darklighter Of course  
  
Both Leo and Leanne are getting tortured by the darklighter. And as for the female demon, she is in piper's bedroom.  
  
Female demon Here baby baby baby. I won't hurt you.  
  
The female demon sees that Wyatt is a sleep. She goes over to him and tires to pick him up but as she approaches Wyatt. His force field goes up and throws her to the bedroom doors.  
  
Female demon You little brat. Fine you stay here with your dieing daddy.  
  
She gets up and finally finds baby Chris a sleep in his cot.  
  
Female demon I hope you don't have a force field like your brother.  
  
But of course Chris didn't.  
  
Female demon Lucky me.  
  
She picks up Chris and then she blinks down to the darklighter.  
  
Female demon I've got one of the babies. The other one had a force field. I hope he is enough for her. With that the female demon looks at both Leo and Leanne.  
  
Female demon Thanks for this.  
  
With that she leaves the darklighter and blinks back to the cave.  
  
INT. TILMITT'S CAVE  
  
Paige Have you finish that spell yet.  
  
Phoebe Yep  
  
Piper Ok then let's get rid of these guys.  
  
All three read the spell that phoebe wrote.  
  
Demons who live inside this cave. Shall all be destroyed With a blink of an eyes.  
  
All the frozen demon blow. Some ever scream.  
  
Group of demons Nnooooooooooo  
  
Piper Looks like our work is dun  
  
Paige Shall we go home, tell Leo and Leanne that the tilmitt demons are no more.  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe all orb back home.  
  
INT. MANOR – PARLOR  
  
When the girls get back to the manor, phoebe sees that there is a darklighter, in the parlor.  
  
Phoebe OMG,  
  
Piper What Piper turns around to see that Leo and Leanne are both on the floor. Leanne has an arrow in her and Leo is getting kicked by the darklighter. Piper freezes the darklighter, and then she runs to Leo.  
  
Piper Leo,  
  
Leo Piper go check on Leanne, she has been hit.  
  
Piper Phoebe, go check on Leanne  
  
Phoebe Ok,  
  
Leo Piper  
  
Piper Hush now.  
  
Leo No, a demon has taken Chris.  
  
After Leo had told piper that Chris had been kidnapped. He was orb to elder land.  
  
Paige Piper I will go check on Wyatt you help phoebe with Leanne.  
  
Piper No Paige, you help phoebe I need to see it for myself.  
  
Paige Ok  
  
Piper ran up the stairs, to her room to see if it was true. It was. While piper was up stairs, phoebe and Paige were helping Leanne to get the arrow at of her.  
  
Paige Leanne look at me.  
  
Leanne Ok  
  
Phoebe Ok I'm going to take the arrow out.  
  
As phoebe took the arrow out of Leanne, Leanne let out a loud scream.  
  
Leanne Aaaaaaaa  
  
Paige It's ok  
  
Leanne I don't think I'm going to make it.  
  
Paige Don't say that, we just need to get Leo back down here, and then he can heal you.  
  
Phoebe Yeah.  
  
Leanne Don't worry about me. By the time he gets down here I will be dead.  
  
Both Paige and phoebe look at each other, and phoebe starts to get a tear in her eye.  
  
Leanne Thank you  
  
Paige Thank us for what  
  
But by that time, Leanne had gone.  
  
Phoebe No no  
  
Paige LEO!!!  
  
Piper Guys don't bother he needs to be heal bye the other elders before he can come down here.  
  
Paige Right, what do we do now?  
  
Piper We go back to the cave and get my son back. Paige get the potion Phoebe I would like to know the exact whereabouts of this demon  
  
Paige, Phoebe Ok  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
Back at the cave the female demon has seen what has happened.  
  
Female demon What has happen here?  
  
Mux The charmed ones did this.  
  
Female demon O mux why didn't you help the other out.  
  
Mux I'm waiting me time.  
  
Female demon Right  
  
Mux Is that the baby over there?  
  
Female demon Yes, but  
  
Mux But, but what  
  
Female demon I could only get the younger child. The other one had a force field.  
  
Mux It does matter I only need one.  
  
As the female demon is talking to Mux, the charmed ones orb in.  
  
Piper Where is my baby?  
  
Mux You fool they have found you.  
  
Female demon It doesn't matter I can handle the witches.  
  
Piper Really, Paige throws the potion  
  
Paige throws the potion at the female demon and it hit both mux and the demon. And only the female demon blows up.  
  
Mux You stupid witch I'm too strong for you.  
  
And mux vanishes.  
  
Phoebe Where is Chris  
  
Paige Over here.  
  
Piper i Is he ok?  
  
Paige Yes he is fine.  
  
Phoebe Thank god.  
  
Paige Let's get him home, and found out more about this mux thing.  
  
All four of the orb out. Then as the orbs end a women appears and she says  
  
? I will get you.  
  
INT. MANOR – PIPER'S BEDROOM.  
  
Leo, piper, phoebe and Paige are all round Wyatt and Chris.  
  
Piper Thank god that we were in time. Paige Well we didn't save everyone.  
  
Leo Leanne knows what she was getting herself into. And she told me that she enjoyed work with the charmed one.  
  
Piper That was nice of her.  
  
Phoebe. Yeah.  
  
End of story. 


End file.
